Zeratul
Tassadar's Followers (2500) Protoss Protectorate (2500) :Fleet of the Matriarch (2500) Xel'naga |job=Adventurer/Assassin Dark prelate |voice=Jack Ritschel (StarCraft)Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. Fred Tatasciore (StarCraft II)Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Credits. (in English). 2010.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Credits. (in English). 2013. }} Zeratul was a revered Dark Templar mystic.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 (Play Guide blurbs) During the Great War, Zeratul allied with the Khalai Tassadar, despite his hatred for the Conclave that once banished his forbears. The Dark Templar personally slew the cerebrate Zasz, but in turn accidentally gave the Overmind the location of Aiur.Overmind: "Yet shall their overweening pride be their downfall. For when the assassin Zeratul murdered Zasz, his mind touched with mine, and all his secrets were made known to me. I have taken from his mind the secret location of Aiur, the Protoss Homeworld." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Eye for an Eye (in English). 1998. Zeratul was manipulated by Sarah Kerrigan during the into killing the Second OvermindBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. and Raszagal, the Dark Templar Matriarch.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Reckoning (in English). 1998. These events, and the discovery of the hybrids, led Zeratul to go into seclusion to contemplate his actions and investigate. As the Second Great War approached he began to take a more active role once again. Biography By the Great War, Zeratul had spent "many decades" away from Shakuras on missions.Dark Templar: "Adun Toridas, Zeratul! Glad I am to see that you've returned home after these many decades. But the strange guests that have followed you here seem ill-tempered." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998. When Zeratul reached the rank of prelate, he was presented with a custom set of armor, as was tradition among the Nerazim. This was the Shadow-walker's Embrace. However, he would rarely don the armor, as he preferred less formal attire.Zeratul Skins, Heroes of the Storm Wiki. Accessed on 2015-04-11 The Great War Char During the Great War, Zeratul reacted to Sarah Kerrigan's psionic call from Char by taking his small force there,Tassadar: "A powerful psionic call drew my attention to a remote, barren world named Char. Apparently, the call was answered by others as well. For upon Char, I encountered those who were once our brethren - the Dark Templar." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Into the Flames (in English). 1998. seeking to end the zerg's expansion.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-10-18. Uncertain Future. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2014-01-19. On Char, Zeratul met the former protoss executor Tassadar, a member of the Templar Caste, and the terran Jim Raynor. Tassadar reacted badly upon his meeting with this leader of a forbidden caste and attacked Zeratul. However, Zeratul refused to take offense, even attempting to teach Tassadar the art of combat (while avoiding being struck).Rosenberg, Aaron. StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1-4165-5083-9. Eventually Zeratul overcame Tassadar's prejudice, beginning to heal the rifts between the Khalai and the Dark Templar.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2010-7-27. Cast of Characters: Zeratul. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-7-27. The two leaders (and Jim Raynor) came to an understanding, joining forces and hiding from the zerg. After the rebirth of Sarah Kerrigan, Tassadar distracted herBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Dark Templar (in English). 1998. long enough for Zeratul to slay Zasz, cerebrate and leader of the Garm Brood. This created a connection between Zeratul and the Overmind, which enabled Zeratul to discern the Overmind's motives'Tassadar:' "Zeratul, perhaps the time has come to tell our friends of the foe we face." Zeratul: "Indeed. When I slew the Cerebrate on Char, I touched briefly with the essence of the Overmind. In that instant, my mind was filled with its thoughts, and I tell you now our worst fears have come true. The Zerg were indeed created by the ancient Xel'Naga, the same beings that empowered us in our infancy. But the Overmind grew beyond their constraints, and has at last come to finish the experiments they began so long ago." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Shadow Hunters (in English). 1998. and the Overmind to discern the secret location of Aiur. Not all the Overmind's secrets were learned at the time, as its mental defenses were still active.Dustin Browder, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2013-01-22. January 17 Dustin Browder Interview. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2013-01-22. As their friendship grew, Zeratul also began teaching Tassadar how to use the Dark Templar's Void-based psionic energies, a task that was considered blasphemous by Judicator Aldaris.Zeratul: "Greetings to you mighty Tassadar. I knew that you would not forsake us. For in the time that you have spent with us, you have learned to value our ways and our methods. You have learned to channel our dark power as well as that of your masters; thus, you alone have found completeness beyond the scope of the Khala. But I fear that the Conclave, in its pride, could never bring itself to welcome outcasts such as we." Tassadar: "Outcasts though you may be, it is your vision and courage that may yet save our Homeworld from the Swarm. I beg of you, Zeratul, return with us to Aiur. Though they are petty, and have, in ignorance cursed your kind for generations... help me save our people." Zeratul: "Since our banishment long ago, we have never failed in our responsibility to Aiur. Though it shall cause us great pain to see our homeland once more, we shall return with you, Tassadar. We will do what we can." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Into the Darkness (in English). 1998. During the teachings, Tassadar underwent a Shadow Walk. He would meet the preserver Zamara and revealed to her a pair of secrets; that Dark Templar could store memories and that he sometimes used a pink-skied world as a sanctuary.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. Kerrigan led a devastating attack against the protoss on Char.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye for an Eye (in English). 1998. Kerrigan and Zeratul exchanged words and insults during the battle. Zeratul told her of a prophecy: "Your coming has been foretold... You are part of the culmination. But not the end of it. You shall show the way, the path that must be taken, the realigning of old truths no longer valid. Yours is not the hand, but your very existence provides necessary instruction." Tassadar escapedBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Hunt for Tassadar (in English). 1998. due to the arrival of protoss reinforcements while Zeratul and a small number of other Dark Templar were captured and herded into a terran installation.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Choosing Sides (in English). 1998.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Into the Darkness (in English). 1998. Meanwhile the victorious zerg traveled to Aiur, where they won many victories against the protoss defenders.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Invasion of Aiur (in English). 1998.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Full Circle (in English). 1998. Rescue and Rebellion Tassadar, reinforced by protoss troops sent from Aiur (in order to arrest him), launched an attack on the zerg guarding the infested installation. Once inside, he allied with stranded terran troops, fought his way past the zerg inside, and found Zeratul and his Dark Templar. Tassadar convinced him to return with him to Aiur. Together they fled to Aiur, where they gained the support of Praetor Fenix. The Conclave had branded Tassadar a traitor and sought to arrest him and execute Zeratul. Tassadar was shocked that they would "cling to their failing traditions" even as the zerg threatened them with annihilation. Tassadar decided he would fight the Conclave, as they threatened the very warriors that could defeat the zerg. Together, Tassadar, Zeratul, and Fenix assaulted the Heart of the Conclave,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Homeland (in English). 1998. but Tassadar was distraught by the infighting and surrendered himself to Aldaris.Tassadar: "Executor! Aldaris! This madness must stop! The sight of my brethren slaughtering one another is more than I can stand. Though I fear you would doom us all, Aldaris, I surrender myself to the Conclave. En Taro Adun, Executor. Don't give up the fight!" Aldaris: "Tassadar of the Templar, by your actions you have severed yourself from the mercy of your brethren. You refused to destroy the Terran worlds as was commanded. You have questioned time and time again, the sacred will of the Conclave. And you have abandoned your Homeworld in its darkest hour. Most grievous of all is that you have allied yourself with the blasphemous Dark Ones, and learned to utilize their profane powers in tandem with our own! What say you, oh fallen Templar?" Tassadar: "Aldaris, I submit myself to the Conclave's judgment. But know this, given the same choices again, I would surely have made them. I have sacrificed all that our world might live. I have sullied my honor, I have discarded my rank and standing, and I have even broken our own most ancient traditions. But never think that I would, for one moment, regret my actions. For I am Templar, and above all else, I have sworn to Protect our Homeworld 'till the end." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Homeland (in English). 1998. Zeratul and his Dark Templar vanished, leaving the new Executor and Fenix to continue their rebellion with little support.Fenix: "Zeratul and his Dark Templar have vanished, leaving us to fend for ourselves. I wonder if Tassadar was mistaken to have put his trust in them." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Trial of Tassadar (in English). 1998. Fenix's forces, with the help of Raynor, attacked the stasis cell in which Tassadar was incarcerated and was awaiting trial and execution. Fenix and Raynor defeated the Conclave forces and destroyed the cell, freeing Tassadar.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trial of Tassadar (in English). 1998. Aldaris then reappeared, leading a last-ditch attack to recapture Tassadar, but he was in turn ambushed by Zeratul and his Dark Templar. Zeratul held an aggressive conversation with Aldaris.Zeratul: "Stay thy hand, Judicator. The stewards of Tassadar shall not fall while the Dark Templar live. Call off your guards and stand aside, and you may yet live to see another moonrise." Aldaris: "I will not be addressed so by one so devoid of the Khala's light. You and your vile brethren shall die with these traitors." Zeratul: "Are you truly so blinded by your vaunted religion, that you can't see the fall ahead of you? Your Conclave believes that they are winning this war, but all they've succeeded in doing is helping the Overmind to win." Aldaris: "What could you possibly know about our designs, blasphemer?" Zeratul: "You speak of knowledge, Judicator? You speak of experience? I have journeyed through the darkness between the most distant stars. I have beheld the births of negative-suns and borne witness to the entropy of entire realities... Unto my experience, Aldaris, all that you've built here on Aiur is but a fleeting dream. A dream from which your precious Conclave shall awaken, finding themselves drowned in a greater nightmare." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Trial of Tassadar (in English). 1998. The Fall of the Overmind Zeratul and his allies survived Aldaris' attack, and plotted their attack on the zerg.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Shadow Hunters (in English). 1998. Zeratul told the allies the real reason the Overmind was so dangerous; it had attacked the xel'naga, and if it defeated the protoss it would consume all sentient life throughout the stars. Fenix planned to lead his forces against the primary zerg hive clusters, thinning out their numbers, while Zeratul would infiltrate the clusters and slay a pair of cerebrates. Zeratul successfully assassinated the cerebrates, weakening the Overmind's defenses.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye of the Storm (in English). 1998. As the protoss led by Zeratul and his allies, along with Raynor and his troops prepared the final assault, Aldaris apologized to Tassadar, admitting that the Dark Templar really were required for fighting the zerg.Aldaris: "Executor. Tassadar. This comes too late to you. But the Conclave has witnessed your defeat of the Cerebrate. They know now that they cannot deny the necessity or the valiancy of your actions. We sought to punish you, while it was we who were in error. You represent what is greatest in us all, and all our hopes go with you. EN TARO ADUN, brave Sons of Aiur!" StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Eye of the Storm (in English). 1998. During the battle, the Gantrithor was critically damaged. Tassadar sacrificed himself to destroy the Overmind, using the Dark Templar techniques taught to him by Zeratul.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Death of the Overmind. (in English). 1998. The Brood War Dark Refuge The zerg ran rampant over all of Aiur, killing almost seventy percent of its population. Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Zeratul, striking an alliance with Aldaris and the new Praetor Artanis, concluded that the protoss must retreat to the Dark Templar homeworld of Shakuras through the last remaining warp gate, abandoning Aiur. Aldaris reluctantly agreed, after Zeratul convinced him that the Dark Templar would be more welcoming of him than the Conclave would have welcomed the Dark Templar. Zeratul personally led the refugees to the warp gate, where Fenix and Raynor, were awaiting their arrival. They stayed behind to protect the refugees.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. The zerg followed the protoss through the warp gate to Shakuras.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. Zeratul eventually met with Matriarch Raszagal and informed her of the fall of Aiur. Both Raszagal and Aldaris agreed that the zerg were a great threat to Shakuras, and Raszagal proposed a solution; activate the xel'naga temple which could scour the zerg from Shakuras. However, activating it required using the lost twin crystals, the Uraj (laced with Templar energies), and the Khalis (which used Dark Templar energies). First, she required that the zerg, especially their two cerebrates, be removed from the grounds of the temple. Following the deaths of the two cerebrates at the hands of the Dark Templar, Kerrigan made an appearance, saying she had information to deliver. Zeratul and Aldaris were not trusting of her, but Raszagal wished to speak with Kerrigan at her Citadel.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Legacy of the Xel'Naga (in English). 1998. Kerrigan told the protoss that a new Overmind was growing on Char, created from the merging of a number of cerebrates. Zeratul found this hard to believe, and in any event his first priority was protecting Shakuras. Kerrigan offered to help him in this task. Meanwhile, Aldaris had stormed out the meeting because Raszagal was willing to listen to Kerrigan. Raszagal insisted the former enemies worked together. She told them to find the Uraj crystal on the world of Braxis, and "let nothing stop you from recovering it." Kerrigan personally assisted in the mission on Braxis, an icy world recently settled by the Terran Dominion; the crystal was recovered.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. When the protoss tried to leave Braxis, however, they met a surprise: the United Earth Directorate. Vice Admiral Alexei Stukov had constructed a series of missile turrets on a space platform over Braxis, which would prevent the protoss from escaping. Stukov demanded the surrender of the protoss.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Battle of Braxis (in English). 1998. Zeratul wondered why these terrans had come all the way from Earth; Artanis thought Zeratul had no reason to fear them. Zeratul counseled Artanis on this attitude.Artanis: "Have faith, Zeratul! You almost sound as if you fear these humans. What are they to such as we? Was it not we who defeated the dreaded Overmind?" Zeratul: "Yes, Artanis. We did vanquish the Overmind. But we did so with the help of humans. Do not be so quick to underestimate them." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Battle of Braxis (in English). 1998. Artanis, incensed at Stukov's attitude, personally lead the protoss forces against the UED from his Scout. However, his assault bogged down as the UED defended the fusion reactors which powered the missile turrets, with Zeratul dispatching reinforcements when necessary. With this aid, Artanis destroyed the fusion reactors, shutting down the missile turrets, and allowing the escape of the protoss. The next destination was Char, where Zeratul had felt the emanations of the powerful Khalis crystal during his previous adventures there. Unfortunately, the Overmind had nestled quite close to it. Kerrigan suggested snatching the crystal, while Artanis preferred doing enough subdual damage to the Overmind in order to pacify its minions.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Return to Char (in English). 1998. Zeratul complimented Artanis on his plan, saying he had as much courage as Tassadar.Zeratul: "A bold plan, young Artanis. Your courage rivals that of mighty Tassadar himself!" Artanis: "You give me too much credit, noble Zeratul. I am not worthy enough to even speak 'His' name." Sarah Kerrigan: "Touching." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Return to Char (in English). 1998. The protoss descended on the world, and, after Kerrigan granted them assistance by taking control of a zerg hive cluster, retrived the crystal. Upon his return, Zeratul found Shakuras in a state of uproar. Aldaris had taken control of the Judicator and Templar refugees, and led them in an attack against Raszagal herself. Raszagal claimed they were being driven by their old prejudices, and ordered Zeratul and Artanis to terminate Aldaris. She would tolerate no dissent while the zerg were poised to strike. Zeratul felt that something was wrong. Raszagal had always been a gentle soul, he told Artanis. Still, he followed her orders.Raszagal: "Congratulations, Executor. Your success has brought us the promise of hope against the Zerg. However, we face a new threat within our own ranks. In your absence, Judicator Aldaris and an entire legion of Khalai survivors from Aiur have begun an open revolt against us." Zeratul: "By the gods, this is ill news indeed! Why would Aldaris betray us so?" Raszagal: "He and his ilk believe that it was wrong to have abandoned Aiur and consorted with our people. Their prejudices have driven them to perpetuate the Conclave's sins against us! Even now, Aldaris and his loyalist templar forces are preparing to attack our Citadel." Artanis: "I can scarcely believe this. As if the Zerg were not enough! Matriarch, are you certain of this?" Raszagal: "All too certain, young templar. Executor, as Matriarch of the Dark Templar and custodian of this world, I hereby order you to terminate Judicator Aldaris, and quell this untimely uprising without delay! There will be no dissent among us while the Zerg are poised to strike!" Zeratul: "There is something amiss here. The Matriarch has always been a wise and gentle soul. Though there is some merit in her decision, this is very unlike her." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Insurgent (in English). 1998. Aldaris' forces were defeated, and Zeratul and Artanis closed in on him. They tried to convince him to return to the fold. However, Aldaris revealed that someone was manipulating Raszagal... but Kerrigan arrived and killed him before he could say more. For this act, Kerrigan was ordered to leave the planet. Kerrigan boasted that she had manipulated the protoss into killing her enemies, the cerebrates of the new Overmind, and told them she would see them "real soon".Aldaris: "You can no longer afford to be so naive, Artanis. While you were securing the crystals, I discovered that your Matriarch has been harboring a dark secret! She has been manipulated by de-" Kerrigan: "We have no time for this!" Zeratul: "Kerrigan... What have you done?" Kerrigan: "I just cleaned up your mess, Protoss. Don't be so squeamish." Zeratul: "Wretched creature! This was a Protoss matter; you had no right to interfere! Begone from this world! You are no longer welcome among us!" Kerrigan: "Fine. I've done what I came here to do. I've insured the destruction of the renegade Cerebrates, and I used you to do it. "Have fun, mighty Protoss... We'll be seeing each other again, real soon..." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Insurgent (in English). 1998. Raszagal assured him that, now that Kerrigan had left, she was back to herself.Zeratul: "Matriarch, I have served you for many millennia. I have always valued your wisdom and strength. Yet lately, in your mind, I have sensed something that clouds your true spirit. Though Kerrigan has gone, I wonder if her treachery still remains?" Raszagal: "Be at ease, Zeratul. I am still the same Raszagal you have always known. These recent events have weighed heavily upon me and I am wearied. But fear not; my warrior spirit will shine before you, and light your path to victory." Zeratul: "Indeed." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Countdown (in English). 1998. Fury of the Xel'Naga .]] The final assault was made against the zerg on Shakuras. While the main forces would surround and protect the temple, Zeratul would personally bring the Khalis inside it, while Artanis would bring the Uraj. The protoss successfully defended the temple from the zerg as it "powered up".Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Countdown (in English). 1998. The temple was activated, destroying the zerg invaders.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Fury of the Xel'Naga (in English). 1998. Dark Vengeance Following the scouring of the zerg from Shakuras and the destruction of the warp gate on Aiur,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode I: "The Rescue" (in English). 1999-02-05. StarCraft Map Archives Zeratul took part in a conflict with the Fist of Ulrezaj, a Dark Templar terrorist movement devoted to the destruction of the Templar Caste.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode II: "Hung Jury" (in English). 1999-03-05. StarCraft Map Archives Zeratul planned to retrieve a number of fallen heroes stranded on Aiur. The warriors had been stored in a trio of stasis cells which were now surrounded by renegade zerg broods. Zeratul's forces cut through to the stasis cells, but when they did so a quartet of Dark Templar appeared, destroying two of the cells and cursing the high-born Templar before they were arrested. The remaining hero, Eredas, was rescued. Zeratul, Artanis and Selendis became aware of protoss survivors stranded on Aiur but, believing they could not be rescued, let them be and kept their existence a secret. At Shakuras, Zeratul and a Tribunal deliberated on the fate of Ulrezaj and the other three captured Dark Templar. Zeratul called Ulrezaj a traitor to his race for murdering the warriors, and was angry at him for clinging to his old hatreds. Ulrezaj and his warriors were sentenced to death. However, a mysterious terran force attacked the protoss, interrupting the conversation. The terrans freed Ulrezaj and his companions from the stasis cells being used to imprison them, and during the confusion of the battle they were able to steal a khaydarin crystal.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode III: "Nemesis" (in English). 1999-04-09. StarCraft Map Archives Zeratul's forces pursued the stolen crystal, tracking its signature to Korhal. It was guarded by a number of zerg, who were working with renegade terrans. Zeratul was surprised by this development, and after being told that the terrans may be using the crystal to control zerg, ordered it retrieved.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode III: "Nemesis" (in English). 1999-04-09. StarCraft Map Archives The crystal was successfully retrieved,Chris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18 only to reveal a shocking development; it wasn't the stolen crystal. Instead, it was a "dark copy" made from a fusion of Dark Templar and Zerg energies. Five strange copies were tracked to Char, where they were being used to control several zerg hive clusters. Zeratul wanted to destroy the crystals, and stated that only a dark archon was capable of this. A small force of heroes, including a Dark Archon Hero, were inserted onto Char while Zeratul's main forces distracted the enemy. Zeratul believed he could only keep the enemy away from an hour. The five crystals were destroyed.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode IVA: "Desperate Measures" (in English). 1999-05-28. StarCraft Map Archives Meanwhile, Ulrezaj and his terran minion, Alan Schezar, had hatched a second plot. They created a powerful EMP Generator, placing it on a space platform over Shakuras. The Generator weakened the shields and energies of Shakuras' troops. Zeratul asked Ulrezaj to give up his hatred of the protoss of Aiur, stating that he had learned to fight alongside them, but Ulrezaj replied that the wounds could never truly heal. Zeratul ordered his forces to destroy Schezar's Scavengers and the Fist of Ulrezaj forces. Slaying Alan Schezar caused his forces to surrender. Zeratul's forces were victorious, destroying the Generator and defeating the Fist of Ulrezaj.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode V: "Showdown" (in English). 1999-06-25. StarCraft Map Archives Kerrigan's Betrayal Kerrigan wasn't done with the protoss yet. Her forces, led by Samir Duran, invaded Shakuras and kidnapped Raszagal from the well-fortified city of Talematros (and destroying it in the process).Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Drawing of the Web (in English). 1998. This drew an immediate reaction from Zeratul, who appeared at Char in an "unidentified" Carrier.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. Zeratul demanded an explanation from Kerrigan. She replied that she wasn't really interested in Raszagal, but in him and his brethren. She intended to use Raszagal as leverage; if Zeratul's Dark Templar slew the Overmind, she would "allow" the Matriarch to return to him. Zeratul didn't trust her, but Raszagal convinced him to work with Kerrigan, stating that the Overmind was their common enemy.Zeratul: "Kerrigan, this is Zeratul. I demand to know why you've taken our Matriarch." Kerrigan: "Actually, Zeratul, she's not the one I'm truly interested in. I stole her to get to you. You see, I need you and your brethren to kill the Overmind for me. The only way I had of assuring your cooperation was to take away that which you value most. However, I give you my word that once you've killed the Overmind, I'll allow her to return to you." Zeratul: "As if your word held any value..." Raszagal: "Zeratul, my faithful servant. You must aid Kerrigan in this endeavor. The Overmind is our common enemy. It must be destroyed to insure that our people will survive!" Zeratul: "You ask me to aid this vile creature?" Raszagal: "I do not ask this for myself. Nor do I ask it on Kerrigan's behalf. I ask you to do this for our people, Zeratul. Obey me as you always have... Trust in my judgement." Zeratul: "Very well, Matriarch. The Overmind will die this day." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. Kerrigan's forces launched a joint attack with the Dark Templar against the second Overmind, which was protected by its Zerg minions and the UED forces which had taken control of it. The zerg/protoss "alliance" was successful; Zeratul personally slew the Overmind, then demanded the return of the Matriarch. However, Raszagal refused to return.Zeratul: "It's done, Kerrigan. The Overmind is dead as you wished. Now I demand that you release the Matriarch at once!" Kerrigan: "Of course. Raszagal, do you wish to return to your tribe?" Raszagal: "No, my Queen. I wish only to serve you and remain at your side." Zeratul: "What treachery is this, Kerrigan? This pathetic creature cannot possibly be Raszagal!" Kerrigan: "Ha ha ha. I promised that I'd allow her to return to you, Zeratul. But it looks to me like she doesn't want to go." Zeratul: "You have corrupted her! Somehow you have poisoned her thoughts. Restore her to her rightful self, or you will pay dearly for this offense, Kerrigan!" StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. Zeratul's forces whisked Raszagal away, infuriating Kerrigan. Zeratul placed her in a stasis cell as he awaited dimensional recall, which took at least half an hour. However, this was enough time for Kerrigan to defeat his forces,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Reckoning (in English). 1998. but forced her to place the majority of her forces on the surface of Char, and away from the space platforms (her first line of defense).Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Omega (in English). 1998. In anguish, Zeratul broke the stasis cell and killed the Matriach. With her dying thoughts, Matriach Raszagal made Zeratul the leader of her people.Zeratul: "Damn you, Kerrigan, for what I must do!" Raszagal: "Thank you, Zeratul... You have freed me from her vile control at last. You have always served me with honor... Thus I must ask you... to watch over my tribe... Into your hands I give the future." Kerrigan: "I can hardly believe this! You've killed your own Matriarch!" Zeratul: "Better that I killed her, than let her live as your slave, Kerrigan." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Reckoning. Nonetheless, the death of Raszagal caused Zeratul immense guilt and had prolonged psychological effects. Kerrigan derived sadistic pleasure by allowing him to live with that burden. Zeratul felt unfit for Raszagal's gift of leadership. Dark Origin |thumb]] Zeratul fled with his small warband, attempting to find Artanis and other protoss warriors, but failed. Instead, he located a dark moon with protoss energy signatures. On the moon he fought terran mercenaries and rescued several protoss prisoners, including an archon. He also discovered experiments performed on zerg for the creation of a zerg/protoss hybrid. He was even more surprised when Samir Duran revealed himself as the mastermind of this grand experiment, despite his former status as a member of the Zerg Swarm. Duran told Zeratul that Kerrigan was not in charge of his experiment, "although her rebirth into the Zerg Swarm has sped up his progress." Duran also told him that he was "a servant of a far greater power". Zeratul felt the hybrid was a great threat, and Duran agreed, saying "this creature is the completion of a cycle. Its role in the cosmic order was preordained when the stars were young. Behold the culmination of your history." Its coming would "change the universe ... forever."Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dark Origin (in English). 1998. Zeratul stared at it in horror before destroying it, along with the rest of the facility.2008-07-03. Zeratul: Dark Templar Prelate. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-07-03. Zeratul left the dark moon, troubled and unable to tell the other protoss what he had experienced. He returned to Shakuras, made his farewells to Raynor,Blizzard Entertainment Staff. 2010-07-24. The Story So Far: The Brood War (page 5). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. then departed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Epilogue (in English). 1998. He entered a self-imposed exile with only a handful of followers at his side as he began searching for the truth of the xel'naga's apparent return.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void: Whispers of Oblivion. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dark Whispers. (in English). July 15, 2015 He came to suspect that the zerg had fallen under the control of dark forces.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). Cinematic: StarCraft II: The Story So Far (in English). 2015-10-27. Travels in the Dark In 2503,April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. a soul sick Zeratul was found on a pink-skied planet by an unlikely pair: Jake Ramsey, a terran archaeologist, carrying within his brain the mind of Zamara, a protoss preserver. Zamara's presence was killing Ramsey. The duo convinced the solitary dark templar to talk by recounting how they had been merged together. In return Zeratul shared a Nerazim tale about Adun and the Nerazim belief that Adun would one day return to save the protoss. When told of Rosemary Dahl, Zeratul wondered if she was trustworthy. This was a sentiment shared by other protoss on Shakurus as the only noteworthy terran female they had encountered was Sarah Kerrigan. This led to a discussion about Matriarch Raszagal. A reluctant Zeratul eventually revealed to Ramsey and Zamara that he had killed the Matriarch upon her request, which he considered an act of dishonor forced upon him by Kerrigan. Ramsey's shock at this revelation was tempered by the reasoning behind the act; he believed it was an honorable act because Raszagal requested it in order to be freed of Kerrigan's influence. Zamara repeated Raszagal's final words and shared them with Ramsey. The archaeologist angered Zeratul by insisting Raszagal would have been disappointed with the dark templar, as he hadn't taken her place as leader of the Nerazim as she had requested. Zeratul lost control, strangling Ramsey but not killing him. He sent them away. In time, Zeratul realized the truth of Ramsey's words and went to find the pair in the jungle. The prelate told them of his first encounter with the dark archon Ulrezaj, and then requested Zamara to share a secret she had been safeguarding. The preserver revealed xel'naga were long-lived but not immortal, and could no longer breed. They intended to preserve themselves by uplifting two species, embodying the purity of form and the purity of essence, and then over eons peacefully merging the two to create the xel'naga "reborn". This was "as natural to them as breathing is to terrans, or as gathering nutrients is to protoss". This put some perspective on Zeratul's experience with Samir Duran at the end of the Brood War. Zeratul, Ramsey, and Zamara traveled together for the settlement of Alys'aril on the the moon Ehlna. Alys'aril was where the Dark Templar stored their memories in special khaydarin crystals and Zamara could be removed. Once there the preserver shared with Zeratul the location of a xel'naga temple with a live energy creature still inside. Ramsey was familiar with the nearby planet and identified it as Pegasus. Zeratul arrived on Pegasus just in time to witness the energy creature emerge and depart into space. The prelate followed it to a gathering of dozens, possibly hundreds, of other energy creatures. The creatures then created a wormhole through which Zeratul traveled to the mysterious planet at the other end... Resuming the Search As the Second Great War approached, Zeratul returned to the stars aboard Void Seeker to search for clues into the hybrids and Samir Duran. He learned of a prophecy foretelling the return of the xel'naga and tracked it to Ulaan, where it was stored in fragments.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Whispers of Doom (in English). 2010-07-27. Kerrigan was searching for the prophecy as well and arrived before him. The two sparred briefly. The prelate learned Kerrigan was pessimistic that the coming darkness could not be stopped, but eventually slipped away after inflicting superficial damage on the Queen of Blades.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Prophecy. (in English). 2010. With the aid and sacrifice of a protoss force led by High Templar Karass, Zeratul escaped the zerg with the prophetic fragments. He took them to the archive world of Zhakul where preservers would be able to decipher the fragments' meaning. However, darker forces reached the preservers before Zeratul. Upon arriving at Zhakul, he encountered his greatest fear: a hybrid. This hybrid destroyer, Maar, had imprisoned the three preservers the prelate sought and was leeching their energies. Maar had also corrupted the Zhakul Guardians to serve him. Zeratul's forces fought and defeated Maar and freed the preservers. The mystics deciphered more of the prophecy. It mentioned the "Great Hungerer", which Zeratul took to mean the Overmind. Zeratul departed for AiurBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, A Sinister Turn (in English). 2010-07-27. to extract the memories from the dead creature's cortex.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Echoes of the Future (in English). 2010-07-27. When he attempted to commune with the cortex, the prelate was surprised to be met by Ouros using the guise of Tassadar who conveyed the Overmind's memories. The Overmind was an unwilling pawn of the Dark Voice, the same entity behind the recent rise of the hybrids, driven to destroy the protoss by an overriding directive implanted when it was young. It had foreseen that final victory for the Dark Voice and the hybrids would result in the destruction of the terrans, protoss, and zerg.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, In Utter Darkness (in English). 2010-07-27. To prevent that future, the Overmind created the Queen of Blades. Zeratul was only convinced when, through who he believed was Tassadar, he experienced the Overmind's apocalyptic vision of the future and the last stand of the protoss. Without Kerrigan, the Dark Voice had taken control of the Swarm, and used it and the hybrids to destroy the protoss. The Second Great War Zeratul recorded what he had learned into an Ihan crystal. During the Second Great War, he clandestinely boarded the Hyperion and gave the crystal to Raynor. Zeratul warned Raynor to ensure Kerrigan's survival, and cryptically alluded to both her pivotal role and the coming struggle with the hybrids. He urged Raynor to review the crystal's contents and then departed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Zeratul's Warning. (in English). 2010. When Zeratul boarded Kerrigan's leviathan, she attacked him on sight. After enduring a brief beating, Zeratul telepathically showed her Zerus, the birthplace of the zerg. The primal zerg that reside there constantly fight to survive and evolve. He told her to go there to gain the power to challenge the fallen xel'naga, Amon.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Birthworld (in English). 2013-03-12. On the surface, Zeratul explained that the xel'naga wished to see her restored as the leader of the Swarm. He acted on behalf of the greater good, even if his actions would earn him the hatred of his people. When they were done on Zerus, he would return to his kind and face their judgment.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Zeratul (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations before Waking the Ancient. (in English). 2013-03-12. Legacy of the Void Whispers of Oblivion Dark Whispers Having delivered his warnings to both Raynor and Kerrigan, Zeratul was left to wonder what part the protoss would play in the looming conflict. Before returning to his people, he embarked on a search to find the last part of the prophecy, hoping they would provide insight into how to stop Amon. It was said that on the world were Amon was reborn, the last light would be revealed. At some point, he learnt of the death of Duran (or Narud, as he had called himself at the time of his death). With the end of the Second Great War, Zeratul learnt of Artanis's intent to reclaim Aiur. He set off alone in his search, hoping that Artanis was not making a terrible mistake. One year later, as Zeratul's search continued, he was contacted by Praetor Talis, who requested his aid. An unknown force had been abducting Templar from Daelaam worlds. They had traced them to a Moebius Foundation base, but were under attack by the zerg. Zeratul took the Void Seeker to her location. Arriving at the base, Zeratul was contacted by Kerrigan, demanding to know why he was here. He gave his reasons, but Kerrigan did not stay her attack—the facility was being used to breed hybrids for Amon, and she would destroy it. She warned Zeratul to stay out of her way, and continued the assault. Not discouraged, Zeratul and Talis led their forces to free their breathren, timing their attacks so they avoided being caught up in the Swarm's rampage. As they freed their breathren, they learnt that the Templar had been captured for experimentation. Moving on, Kerrigan contacted Zeratul, who told her that slaying the hybrid was meaningless, and that they had to awaken the xel'naga. Kerrigan fell silent for the rest of the battle. Reaching the last group of prisoners, the protoss learnt that the Tal'darim had been behind the abductions, delivering the Templar to terran stations for transformation into hybrids. Zeratul realized that Amon was involved. The Templar told him that they had been held in the Temple of Erris, and by using the station's data, Zeratul was able to deduce that the structure was located on Atrias. The planet where Amon was reborn. Talis pledged her services to Zeratul, intent on repaying him for his aid. The Battle of Atrias The protoss arrived at Atrias, finding the planet in its death throes. They deployed outside the temple, finding the Tal'darim in force under the command of Highlord Ma'lash, intent on repelling them. The Daelaam fought their way to the temple entrance. Talis and her forces held the entrance against counterattack, while Zeratul and a force of stalkers entered the temple.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void: Whispers of Oblivion. Vivendi Games. Mission: Ghosts in the Fog. (in English). July 15, 2015 They made their way through as Talis and her forces came under counterattack. Despite this, she offerred support to Zeratul if he could take out the temple's particle cannons. Eventually, Zeratul caught sight of the central chamber. There, he observed Ma'lash communing with Amon via Void catalyst. Amon ordered that the Tal'darim make ready for war, and await his command. At Talis's suggestion, Zeratul decided to destroy the conduit, as through doing so, it would cripple the Tal'darim's command structure long enough for him to warn Artanis of the coming invasion. Zeratul and his warriors fought their way to the Void conduit, but Ma'lash escaped at the last moment. With all resistance eliminated, the Nerazim proceeded to destroy the conduit. With that done, a ghostly figure appeared before Zeratul, bearing the voice of Tassadar. Telling him that "the Keystone shall usher you unto hope." He was granted a vision of the device's location on Korhal.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). November 10, 2015 Returning to the present, Zeratul declared that he had seen the means to his people's salvation. But then, Amon's voice boomed across the chamber. Salvation would come by his hand alone. And on that note, the temple began collapsing, as Amon dispatched shadows of the Void against the protoss. Zeratul and his companions were forced to flee, as Amon mocked them all the while. Zeratul managed to make it to the Void Seeker in time, as Talis and her forces stayed behind to hold off the Tal'darim. Zeratul departed, and gave thanks to Talis. As he piloted the Void Seeker, he reflected on what had transpired, believing that he had been given a vision from the xel'naga. While he mourned her loss, he resolved to find Artanis, and make the protoss understand the threat they faced. For in his mind, only Artanis could unite the protoss factions before Amon's wrath engulfed the galaxy.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void: Whispers of Oblivion. Vivendi Games. Mission: Evil Awoken. (in English). July 15, 2015 The Return to Aiur Dark Tidings Believing that time was running out, Zeratul headed out to warn the protoss of the threat Amon represented.Medievaldragon. 2014-11-07. BlizzCon 2014 – StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void – Characters. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2014-11-08. As the Golden Armada stood ready to launch its reclamation of Aiur, he appeared on the bridge of Artanis's ship. Executor Selendis ordered her zealots to arrest the prelate, but Artanis held them back, willing to hear Zeratul out. Zeratul warned them of Amon's return, and asked that the invasion be stopped so they could focus on the larger threat. Selendis refused to listen, calling Zeratul a traitor, and mentioning how his actions in the Great War had allowed the zerg to find Aiur all those years ago. Artanis, while more cordial, stated that too many had already given their lives for them to back out now. Thus, he ordered that the invasion commence. Zeratul observed how the protoss fought their way through the feral zerg. He noticed, however, that one brood was showing signs of coordination, and that an unseen hand was guiding them. Artanis agreed, and the hand was soon revealed as hybrid reavers, much to Zeratul's shock. Nevertheless, the protoss were able to overcome their foes and gain control over the warp conduits on the surface. Artanis turned control of the invasion over to Selendis while he discussed matters with Zeratul further.2015-10-16, StarCraft 2: Legacy of the Void — Первая миссия. YouTube, accessed on 2015-10-19 Zeratul and Artanis came down to the surface of Aiur. He told Artanis of the Keystone, and how the prophecies spoke of xel'naga aiding the protoss in the end times. He believed that the Keystone would lead the protoss to their makers. Artanis instructed Zeratul to go to Korhal and obtain the Keystone from Raynor, while he marshaled his forces for the looming conflict. Death Zeratul and his forces headed for the Void Seeker, only to find it had been destroyed by the zerg. Zeratul was perturbed—the zerg in the area should have been erradicated. He ordered his stalkers to head to the nearest nexus point while he investigated further. Coming across the base, they found it abandoned, and the Templar without presence in the Khala. Something that should have been impossible without the severing of their nerve chords. To make matters worse, Selendis informed Zeratul that Artanis too was absent from the Khala. Selendis ordered Zeratul to raise an army to find Artanis, which he did so with the aid of Phasesmith Karax. As they moved on, Zeratul and his forces came under attack by corrupted protoss. Zeratul suspected that a hybrid had enslaved them. He contacted Selendis, but she too had fallen silent. He was contacted by Artanis, who was in the midst of succumbing to Amon's corruption of the Khala. Zeratul's own Khalai allies turned on him, and he was forced to flee. He headed for Artanis, forced to battle against his former allies. Eventually, he made it to Artanis.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Growing Shadow. (in English). November 10, 2015 Zeratul urged Artanis to sever his nerve appendages, as they were the Khalai's gestalt to the Khala. Zeratul moved to remove them, but Artanis parried his blow. With red eyes and a red psi-blade, Artanis rose, as Amon spoke through him. Soon, Amon had the upperhand. With a final blow, Zeratul was able to sever Artanis's appendages, freeing him from Amon's grasp. However, it was at the cost of Zeratul's life. Artanis rushed over and cradled Zeratul's body, watching as it collapsed to dust in his arms. All that was left was Zeratul's warp blade gauntlet, which Artanis took with him and wielded on his right hand until the end of the war.Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Chains. (in English). 2015. Legacy Artanis carried the burden of Zeratul's death throughout much of the End War, and swore to carry out what he had begun. He retrieved the Keystone from Korhal after wresting it out of the control of Moebius Corps, and followed it to the xel'naga temple of Ulnar in hopes of gaining the aid of the xel'naga. However, when he arrived there he found the xel'naga had already been slain by Amon. Through much of the conflict, Matriarch Vorazun would to talk down on Zeratul's legacy, blaming him for the death of her mother Raszagal in spite of Artanis's protests. As the End War dragged on and the influence of Zeratul's intervention came clear, Vorazun began to concede that he was closer to the truth than anyone. Artanis would gather allies, destroy Amon's host body on Aiur and use the Keystone to purify the Khala. In the aftermath of the protoss victory, Artanis stated that it was all due to Zeratul. His warp blade was placed on a grave overlooking one of the first cities to be rebuilt upon Aiur. Meanwhile, as Raynor was reminiscing on his friends who had fallen, Zeratul's words from their last encounter ran through his head.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Ending. (in English). 2015. In Utter Darkness In the Overmind's apocalyptic vision of the future, Zeratul was present on a distant, shadowed world for the protoss' last stand against Amon. He led the initial army of the protoss. As several protoss heroes led reinforcements to Zeratul's position, he greeted each of them warmly. For all of their efforts, it was useless, as the protoss fell bravely. As he died he felt remorse that the protoss didn't act sooner against Amon. Game Unit StarCraft Zeratul appeared in StarCraft as a playable dark templar hero. Like all dark templar he retains the permanent cloaking ability. He has the strongest attack of all StarCraft units (besides the reaver), and appears in Episode III and Episode IV. With an attack power of 100, Zeratul can kill nearly every unit in the game in a few strikes and is capable of tearing structures apart in a matter of seconds. He has powerful shields but low hit points. Zeratul also appeared in Episode VI but not as a playable hero, except for the secret mission Dark Origin. Zeratul also appears in the form of the archon Tassadar/Zeratul. It does not appear in canon, but it is placeable in StarEdit. Quotations :See: StarCraft Zeratul Quotations StarCraft II Wings of Liberty Zeratul appears in StarCraft II as a dark templar hero with special abilities. In Wings of Liberty he only appears in the Zeratul Flashbacks minicampaign. Abilities Zeratul can blink (much like a stalker). He also has a void prison ability, which traps an enemy unit, preventing it from moving, attacking, using special abilities or detecting cloaked units. Whispers of Oblivion Abilities Quotations :See: StarCraft II Zeratul Quotations Portraits Zeratul's de facto portrait can be unlocked through completion of the Prophecy Mastery achievement. His "Professor Zeratul" portrait through the You Got Schooled Feat of Strength accomplishment. Development StarCraft II beta files indicate that Zeratul once had a "phase mine" ability.2010-02-28, StarCraft II Beta Game Images. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2011-02-12 This was absent in the final release of Wings of Liberty. RISK: StarCraft Zeratul appears as a hero unit in RISK: StarCraft.June, 2012, Game Trade Magazine #148. Game Trade Magazine, accessed on 2012-06-09 Heroes of the Storm Zeratul is a playable character in Heroes of the Storm''2013-11-09, Heroes Skin Showcase - Heroes of the Storm - Blizzcon 2013. ''YouTube, accessed on 2013-11-19 Personality and Traits Zeratul has been both warrior, vagabond, and mystic.2015-05-22, BlizzCon 2014 – StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Overview Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-05-23 He was somewhat secretive and calculating, but was nevertheless honorable and loyal to his species. He would have gladly risked anything to safeguard Aiur. Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. He often spoke in riddles, preferring that others come up with the answers to the questions he put forward rather than answering them himself. He was a master of protoss psionics.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2010-10-22. BlizzCon 2010 StarCraft II Custom Maps and Editor Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2010-10-23. He preferred to wear informal attire, and rarely donned his personal armor. Zeratul viewed himself as being responsible for the zerg's discovery of Aiur during the Great War, per his slaying of Zasz and through him, his mind connecting to that of the Overmind. Notes *DC Direct sells a 10 inch tall Zeratul figurine.STARCRAFT PREMIUM: SERIES 1: ZERATUL COLLECTIBLE FIGURE. DC Comics. Accessed 2011-10-10.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-01-27. Launch Detected: StarCraft Action Figures Now Available. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-01-31. Zeratul in cloaked form was available as part of Blizzard's Cute But Deadly range at the 2014 San Diego Comic Con.2014-06-30, San Diego Comic Con 2014 – Blizzard Entertainment Announces Exclusive Merchandise. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-07-25 *Zeratul's eyes glow with different colors: green, red and yellow. In StarCraft II, his eyes have always been green. *Zeratul appears in New Folsom Prison (in a cell next to Jim Raynor) in an Easter egg screenshot.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-10-12. Blizzcon 2008 StarCraft II Screenshots. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-02-23. Image *Zeratul was originally the protagonist of StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void—he had featured prominently in the previous installments of the StarCraft II trilogy. However, the protagonist role was changed to Artanis, as the developers felt that as Legacy of the Void was a protoss story, Artanis was in a better position to represent the protoss race as a whole. It was decided that Zeratul's role was best served as a mentor figure in the game's story, said role likened to that of Obi-Wan Kenobi from the Star Wars universe in this regard. References Category:Dark Templar characters Category:Protoss characters in StarCraft and Brood War Category:Protoss characters in StarCraft II Category:Protoss characters in the StarCraft and Brood War manuals Category:Protoss characters of Queen of Blades Category:Protoss characters of the Dark Templar Saga Category:Heroes of the Storm Category:Protoss map and web characters